eternal rhythm
by Cinerraria
Summary: Bersama Hungary, Austria mendengar irama yang sempat terhenti itu mengalun kembali. [fireworks in the night sky #4]


Disclaimer: Hetalia - Axis Powers milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

.

 **Semi-Canon - Romance - Fluff**

 **.**

Happy New Year 2019!

.

* * *

Austria bisa membedakan warna yang muncul ketika musiknya mengalun. Dia menyukai sensasi mendebarkan tampil di panggung, seperti saat ini. Ketika dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh mata.

Dengan perantara musik, kau bisa menggenggam hati manusia, menyihir telinga mereka, dan melemparkan mereka ke dunia dongeng di mana cahaya selalu bersinar. Sesuatu yang justru tidak dapat dilakukan saat menatap mereka dari mata ke mata, sebab memahami manusia itu sama sulitnya dengan mengendalikan mereka.

Austria tertegun. Tanpa sadar permainannya mencapai batas _outro_ terakhir _._ Seharusnya masih bisa bermain lebih lama━tapi apa boleh buat? Acara ini digelar untuk menghormati tamu negara, entah yang keberapa ratus kali, dia tak pernah menghitung. Seperti air yang mengalir di sela-sela jemari, segar dan menyapu bersih, begitulah peran musik di tengah-tengah manusia.

Austria mencari apa yang membuatnya berat hati mengakhiri permianan ini, ternyata itu adalah warna lain; warna terang seperti guguran kelopak sakura yang menembus langit biru. Dia terpana sesaat. Di bawah pohon berkelopak jingga, Hungary berdiri dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya. _Ah, begitu rupanya …_

 _Outro_ ditutup dengan satu vokal panjang lalu ketukan nada pendek. Austria berdiri, membungkuk hormat kepada penonton. Tepuk tangan membahana memecah aula konser. Semua kursi penuh. Lalu, entah bagaimana, ketika mengangkat kepala, Austria langsung bertemu pandang dengan wanita itu, seperti sengaja muncul di antara kerumunan, dan hanya satu-satunya warna━Hungary yang terlihat. Yang lain serasa mengecil lalu lenyap, seolah sekat antara panggung dan kursi penonton hanya ada mereka berdua.

Dalam kesempatan singkat itu, Austria terlempar pada suatu waktu di masa lampau, ketika tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan, dan mereka masih bisa menyebut entitasnya dengan _kita._

Wanita itu melempar senyum, bertepuk tangan. Dunia tidak perlu tahu kalau tepuk tangan Hungary adalah satu-satunya, yang tersimpan dalam kenangan Austria.

* * *

.

Hungary menyukai bagaimana lelaki itu bersinar di atas panggung. Bukan berarti dia tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Seperti rumah permen━dalam dongeng Hansel dan Gretel, tetapi Austria juga bukan Nenek Jahat yang setelah berhasil mengelabui penonton, lalu merampas milik mereka. Barangkali Austria adalah peri baik hati. Musik piano serupa tongkat mantra yang mengalihkan dunia mereka sejenak, secara sukarela diajak mengunjungi negeri dongeng.

Hungary juga bisa melihat, satu-satunya warna musik yang mereka miliki bersama━ _Nocturne OP._ 9 gubahan Chopin, melemparkannya pada suatu waktu di hutan belantara, kala tabir malam tersingkap pendar cahaya bulan yang menggantung seperti perahu emas kecil di angkasa. Mereka berdua tersesat dengan tubuh penuh luka dan kain kasa membebat kepala, berlari dari kejaran pleton musuh. Dan kemalangan hari itu sirna ketika piano lama ditemukan terbengkalai dalam gubuk kayu. Austria tahu cara menghapus kesedihan Hungary. Musik mengalun sepanjang malam. Mereka melupakan beban lapar, letih, dan luka. Hungary tertidur di dekat perapian setelah sibuk mengagumi kegigihan lelaki itu dalam diam━warna musik malam itu terasa berbeda. Di kesempatan berikutnya dia beroleh jawaban; itu gubahan khusus yang hanya dimainkan untuk melipur lara.

Hungary sungguh penasaran, apakah Austria masih senang memainkan gubahan _istimewa_ itu di saat-saat terpuruk? Seperti ketika genderang perang usai merubuhkan Rumah Habsburg, atau kala terompet kematian menggema di seluruh Eropa, yang berakhir dinginya _tirai besi_ membelah jantung keduanya …?

Hungary tak menyadari pikirannya terbawa ke sana ke mari. Seluruh penonton berdiri memberi tepukan. Ketika dia bangkit dan serta merta menemukan pandangan lelaki itu lurus mengarah padanya━bukan dengan tatapan menusuk, tetapi kelembutan yang terlalu rapuh … Seperti yang lain, Hungary bertepuk tangan, tanpa yakin … apakah tepuk tangannya kali ini sanggup menjadi satu-satunya yang mencapai Austria?

.

* * *

"Aku nggak tahu kamu bakal hadir, Hungary."

Austria berkata setelah mereka keluar dari gedung hotel. Menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Jadi ini alasan mengapa sejak di atas panggung tadi, tiba-tiba terpikir olehnya sosok Hungary?

"Yah … sengaja sih, aku nggak bilang. Biar kejutan."

Wanita itu tertawa, menyejajarkan langkah setelah menggandeng lengan Austria. Mereka menyusuri jalan bersama.

Cahaya dari lampu-lampu kota, seperti kalah oleh pendar kebahagiaan yang memancar dari wajah mereka berdua.

"Lagi pula aku sedang bosan," lanjut Hungary, "capek mengurus orang banyak. Yang satu maunya dikasih bentuk kotak, yang lain nggak puas mintanya bentuk bundar."

"Kan memang begitu … dari dulu. Orang-orang itu tampaknya berubah tapi sebetulnya tidak."

"Seperti itulah. Ada sisi yang berubah; akal mereka berevolusi. Kemajuan teknologi ini misalnya. Tapi dari segi sikap dan kelakuan; manusia tidak jauh beda dengan nenek moyangnya."

"Selalu ada kebaikan dalam banyak sisi, Hungary. Tanpa mereka kita tidak akan berada di sini."

" _Umm_ , yeah … tanpa mereka, kita tidak akan bisa melihat keindahan seperti ini."

Mereka berjalan menyusur sepanjang kanal Sungai Donau. Ketika mencapai titik agak menjauh dari perkumpulan orang, Hungary mengajak Austria berhenti.

"Sepertinya kembang apinya bagus kalau dilihat dari sini."

"Bagaimana kalau kita duduk di dermaga itu sambil memesan kopi?"

Hungary mengangguk, menarik tangan Austria. Wanita itu membuat gerakan memutar, kepala menyelinap di bawah lengan Austria yang terangkat seirama tariannya.

Austria terpana. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali mereka berdansa.

"Ayo, Austria … Ini sungguh malam yang indah bukan?"

Bersama Hungary, Austria mendengar irama yang sempat terhenti itu mengalun kembali, kali ini abadi.


End file.
